


Confrontation

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [2]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Gen, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn confronts Jack about a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

"Jack."

Vaughn's call echoed down the hall. Jack stopped walking, and turned to face him, radiating displeasure.

"What do you want, Mr. Vaughn?"

Vaughn moved closer to Jack, eyes flicking down the hallway to endure they were alone. "You violated protocol on you last mission when you shut off you com gear, and just as you and Will were captured. I want to know what happened out there."

Jack's expression turned frosty and Vaughn thought he felt the temperature drop just from that look.

"First of all, Mr Vaughn, Dixon was my controller on the mission, not you. Secondly, what happened after I shut off communications is not your concern. It doesn't affect you or Sydney."

"But it does affect Will. And Will is one of Sydney's closest friends."

"Of which I am well aware of." Jack's voice grew colder and more clipped as he glared at Vaughn.

"Then tell me why you have been avoiding Will since you two got back and why Will could barely sit the first day he came back to work? You seemed to have ended up in much better shape than him."

Something flared in Jack's eyes before his usual expression of indifference returned. The look had been too quick for Vaughn to identify the emotion and it only drove his curiosity higher.

"Tell me, Mr. Vaughn, just what is your sudden interest in Tippin's well-being? If it is to score points with my daughter over how much care you show for her friends then I don't think you two have a very secure relationship."

Anger flared up inside of Vaughn. He took a step closer to Jack, his voice growing as cold as the other man's.

"My concern over Will stems not only the fact that I helped bring him into the Agency but also because of past history of him always gets the raw end of any situation you drag him into. Taipei for starters. Or when you destroyed his life by turning him into a drug addict, when putting him into the Witness Protection Program was the better alternative."

That earlier, unidentified emotion flashed again in Jack's eyes before being replaced just as quickly by cold anger.

"While your concern over Tippin is touching, it is also misplaced. Tippin makes his own decisions. He chose to not go into the Witness Protection just as he also chose to go on this mission, fully knowing what he was facing. Whatever happened out there or in the past is between the two of us. If Will has a problem with anything I have done, he has and is more than willing to come to me about it. If Will chooses to talk to you about what happened to him on the mission, that is up to him. I also suggest if you have any other concerns about Will, you take them up with him first."

With that Jack walked away, leaving Vaughn to stare after him, feeling angry and just a touch guilty.

Jack had been partially right when he said Vaughn was only interested in Will because he was Sydney's friend. He knew Will loved Sydney though he didn't know if Sydney knew how deep Will's feelings for her ran. By looking out for Will, Vaughn wanted to show her he wasn't worried about Will's affections for her and wouldn't become jealous of him or any other past loves in her life.

But since Will and Jack had come back from their mission, Vaughn found himself generally concerned about Will. The other man had come back rather battered while Jack seemed to have escaped with only a few bruises. Vaughn figured part of that was because Jack was trained in combat unlike Will. But when he saw Jack seemingly avoiding Will, his concern had grown. Not to mention his curiosity.

What had happened when the two of them were captured and why had Jack shut off the com gear?

If he wasn't going to get any answers from Jack then maybe it was time to talk to Will about what happened.


End file.
